shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade
Introduction "There is something I must do... a deed that must be done. You... you don't have any idea how it feels to have something very precious taken from you..." -Blade talking to Corey Desmond Talbain is Corey's older brother and bounty hunter. His mastery in the sword is only rivaled by a very few. He is known to the world as Blade. Appearance Blade wears white plated combat armor with a mask covering his face. He wears black poofy pants with white armored sabatoons. He has a athletic physique with silver, long hair. Underneath his mask is a handsome, yet veteran face that closely resembles his father. He had recieved a scar that goes diagonal across his face. Personality Outside and known by his former comrades in the revolutionary army, he was cold, hatefull, and very mature, not taking a joke at all. But to his fellow companions and Corey, he is warm, generous, and also well mannered. In combat, all he cares about is survival, but will fight honorably. Ablilities and Skills Swordsman Blade has incredible mastery of the sword. Many people even say that he is a child prodigy. He uses accruate, clean cuts that would even make the experienced on their toes. Fighting Style (Sword) Blade's fighting style consists of quick, deadly strikes that damage vital organs and pressure points of his opponents. It is a combination of that of Himura Kenshi (Rounin Kenshin), Saito (Rounin Kenshin), and Hakumen (BlazBlue series). Kenbunshoku Haki Blade shows supreme mastery of this haki. He can sense up to ten miles away, and can predict ten minutes into the future. Busoshoku Haki Blade is also very excellent in this haki. He uses it for more of a defensive purpose rather then an offensive purpose, forging armor to protect himself. Speed Blade has very incredible speed. Only a few people can outmatch him in speed (Kizaru, Nova Blade...) He also has superior reflexes that is only rivaled by his younger brother Corey. Strength Blade's strength is above average, but not incredible like other people's. However, he can lift a whole building and throw it with great force. He could even shatter the hardest materials such as Adam Wood and Titanium. Endurance Blade's battles as a Revolutionary has toughened him in combat. He can fight for five days straight before he passed out of exhaustion. Rokushiki Blade is one of the few members that had mastered every single last one when he was a marine. He casually uses Soru and Geppou as evasive manuvers. He would only resort to the other four if he had to. Soul Trigger Blade, like his younger brother, is blessed with this ability. His strength, endurance, and speed are greatly enhanced in this mode, even more than Corey Talbain himself. He first discovered it at a very young age, thanks to his father training him. History Earlier Years Desmond was born in the island of Cydone. He was the son of a admiral and an exotic dancer, just like his younger brother Corey. He had known his parents more then Corey did, considering that he was ten years older than him. Then it came, the murder of his father and the capturing of his mother and brother. Before the attackers could capture him, Desmond ran for it. From then on out, the boy will start on his destiny to be one of the most powerful, and feared swordsman throught the World. Years as a Marine Desmond was struggling with his life as he was a recently broke and without hope. He fought against many pirates, ruffians, and many more for just food. When he thought that he would never be able to make a good living, He met a certain vice admiral. Right then, Desmond joined the marines. He worked his way up the ladder and was even placed at the CP9 unit, which he learned all of his skills. But it all came to an end when he found out leads about his father's death. Years as a Pirate Desmond, now homeless and without a family wondered the streets looking for work. He often had to fight for his food, which he had always won. One day, he noticed a pirate captain that was looking for some recruits. Desperate and lonely, Desmond joined with the crew immediatly. During his four years as a Pirate, he gained a great reputation. More to be written... Trivia Desmond's appearance is based off of Hakumen from BlazBlue Series. It is proven that regardless of his personality, he is very fond of Lilacs. Blade's theme song is "The Kill" By 30 Seconds to Mars. Gallery 1-5055664-1387-t.jpg|Blade in his Pirate Days Blazblue Hakumen Wallpaper by beserkerninja.png|Full body shot of Blade Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Antagonists Category:GZero945 Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User